


Leave: I'll leave myself

by AnnoyingRooster



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Communism, DPRK, Escape, F/M, North Korea, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyingRooster/pseuds/AnnoyingRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Albany was told that what he was doing was stupid, and outright dangerous. That's why going to North Korea on 'vacation' is exactly what he wanted to do so he can get his own edge of feeling young again through his midlife crisis at the age of 33. It's now turned to be through a fight for survival when he is soon lifted out from his possibilities onto getting out from the country when his week comes to an end, and not in the way he hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave: I'll leave myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short beginning to settle things and get them in motion. I'll try to put much much longer chapters out.

Being lead through this corridor was the first sight I had since the twenty days of being put in the dark cell I was settle into. Even though I've been fed well, given somewhat modern treatment, I don't know how long it'll last since they're expecting me to confess to something I didn't even do. Nonetheless, it isn't long till' I'm lead out to a room where what seems as both Chinese Journalists, and also Western Journalists all sitting around with their camera's pointing directly at me which begin to make noise of clicking and snapping without hesitation. The red lights on the camera's already indicating that they show signs of active recording and the immense concentration on their faces light up the minute I even got half of my body in the small room. The guard on my right leads me to the front table that they already had in place where they expected me to immediately start speaking off the words written on it. Interpreters and translators stand beside me as they prepare to speak out in three different languages when I read this elaborately written letter. I say elaborate because what's meant for me to say is nothing more but gibberish to my eyes. 'I am a criminal sent by the Western Democracy of the United States' is something I'm not, or in fact, ever prepared to say. I spent ten years in the United States Marine Corps and I'm not prepared to ever let this note come out. I'm going to lose my home, my job, and everything else because of me being in this countries hands now; all I have left now is my pride. I simply settled the letter back down onto the table and looked up towards the camera's that point directly at me. Looking as stern as I could, I leaned into the mahogany crafted table and cleared my throat after one sip of water later that was neatly settled in my area. "I've done nothing wrong, I have been wrongfully detained and I am innocent." Of course the guard on my right didn't like hearing it and simply snatched the paper written in front of me and harshly settled it in front of me. Camera's were already snapping in photos as he done this and when he pointed directly at the first text, commanding me to say it in his own language and dialect, I done nothing more but looked back at the front camera's. "I've done nothing wrong." The guards have had enough at this point and would grab my shoulders. Them being short and looking somewhat frail, I felt as if I could take them if I had the chance, instead though I just cursed at them. "Don't fuckin' touch me...!" I said in my harsh tone and it actually caused the soldier to be taken a back slightly, leaving him nervous. But the Officer behind me, he sure wasn't going to have me saying that and his force with his rifle which he now slung from his back was enough to stumble back inward through the doorway I had just entered.


End file.
